


History

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [4]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

💧 What is the earliest memory your OC can recall? Do they know what their first words were or remember where they took their first steps? Do they have any mementos of their childhood they’ve kept such as a stuffed toy or tiny baby clothes?


	2. Chapter 2

🌠 Who was your OC’s first friend? Do they remember them or are they still friends now? Talk about some of the people your OC has lost contact with over the years. Do they have any regrets about losing these people and would they revisit them if they could?


	3. Chapter 3

💙 What did your OC want to be when they grew up and why? Did they have any lifelong dreams or ambitions they never got to work on or are they currently working to achieve this dream? Has their life taken a very unexpected turn and put all these plans on hold for a while or have they given up on any dreams?


	4. Chapter 4

🌀 Where is your OC from? Where were they born? Do they still live there, if not why did they move? If they still live in the area how has it changed since their childhood? How many places has your OC lived in and where has been their favorite?


	5. Chapter 5

💤 What was your OC like as a baby, a child, and as a teen? (if your OC is a teen or a child, what will they be like as an adult?). How have they changed since then? What lessons have they learned and what things about their youth do they miss the most? Do they have any general regrets?


End file.
